Out on Good Behavior
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Heaven is in joyous chaos as one of their own is finally going to come home. Or in which, Lucifer gets his spot back, Cas is an adorable child with Balthazar, and Jesus is a snarky classic teenager. Oh and Chuck's apparently God.
The Host had been full of joy when the news had spread that the eldest were returning home. That the Morning Star was being reinstated to his position, to his title. The Choirs of Heaven had not been this joyous since The Birth. The Fledglings were all giddy and giggles at the thought of seeing their big brothers again. The Bakers were baking all their favorite pastries, and cakes, and pies. The cooks were preparing all their favorite dishes (they did not have to eat but that did not mean they did not enjoy large amounts of food).

Everyone froze as a bright light began to glow a few feet in front of the gates. The Guards all stepped aside as a young teenager stepped out, white robes billowing out around his feet as he walked forward, his hands absentmindedly adjusting the golden sash around his waist. It had been so long since he had seen his eldest brothers and he had wanted to be the first to greet them.

He froze mid step as two more beings appeared next to the Eldest. His eyes narrowed at as the two Winchesters appeared next to them. He did not like Dean, but Father had told him to be respectful to all of them and one does not disobey Father. Michael looked up and met his gaze, a smile broke across his features as he turned to look at his other archangel brothers, motioning in his direction. This was how he remembered them being, jovial and happy, before everything had gone down hill.

Lucifer beckoned him forward with a wave of his hand. The two hunters looked confused as they took in the form of the shaggy haired teenager ran towards them, his smile seeming to make the sun shine brighter. The kid rammed into The Morning Star's chest, laughing giddily as he was hugged back and passed around.

"Yeshua! How've you been kiddo?"

The boy nodded his head, shrugging slightly in a way only a teenager could do when indicating that life had been pretty much the same boring time for the last week.

"Yeshua?"

The question in Sam's voice seemed to bring the five angels out of their reverie and greetings. The youngest angel, Yeshua, looked over at them with bright eyes and a smile gracing his features. He leaned into Michael's side, the archangel's arm wrapped loosely around his shoulders looking as content as ever. Michael chuckled above the boys head, a sound neither Winchester had ever heard before.

"Of course, Yeshua, our young Prince"

Gabriel shoved them aside gently as he made his way closer, he took the boy by the shoulders and pulled him in for a hug, squeezing him tightly, and pulling back to get a good look at him. Michael and Lucifer exchanged amused looks, only he could bring this side out of Gabriel. Him and Castiel. Nobody answered Sam's question.

"Look at you kiddo, guys I remember going down to watch him while Mary and Jo slept, little tyke was adorable swaddled in those blankets in that manger, giggling and cooing as he tried to suckle on the feathers on my wings. You've gotten so big, I mean look at you"

The boy rolled his eyes and shoved at the archangel, laughter pouring from his lips.

"Manger?"

They each looked over at the two Winchester brother's. Yeshua having retreated back to the safety of Michael's side.

"Are you another angel?"

The teen looked over at Dean, his eyes narrowing at the harsh tone. His brothers may not be known for their best decision making but not all angels were bad.

"No, I'm not an angel"

"Archangel then?"

"Nope"

Sam looked confused, he did not think that they let the human souls into the Angel part of Heaven, but he could be wrong.

"I usually stay in the Throne Room or in Dad's private rooms, or the workshop, but my time on Earth could not have been forgotten so soon"

They gave him strange looks, Yeshua groaned as he turned to look at his older brothers.

"Are they kidding me right now! I die for their sins and this is what I get!"

Raphael laughed and ruffled the youths hair. The younger grumbled under his breath in good nature as he fixed his hair. This was completely different then the archangels that the Winchesters thought they knew and they were still trying to figure out who the kid was, Sam was putting two and two together rather quickly, something that Lucifer bragged about to no end. A new voice interrupted them before Sam could voice his thoughts.

"Yeshua, My Son, I am sure that your brothers are more than ecstatic to see you once more, but must you cause such havoc with the guards?"

They turned to look at the voice, the teenager shrinking further into his brothers side, something that did not go unnoticed. Chuck was walking down the walkway towards them, smiling brightly and his eyes full of love. He wore a white robe much like Yeshua wore and they shared the same eyes. Michael smiled down at the youth in his side, his arm tightening just a fraction.

"Little Prince, did you sneak past the guards again?"

"They're just so boring!"

It was Chuck's turn to laugh at the youth's whine as he turned towards the Winchesters.

"Sam, Dean, it is good to see you two once again. I see you have met my son Yeshua, he has not been causing too much trouble I hope"

"Daddd"

Yeshua got that look on his face that teenagers took on when their parents did or said something mildly embarrassing. Chuck smiled at the youth, reaching forward to cup his cheek gently.

"Wait wait wait! He's your dad, and he's the big man, then that makes you the little man!"

"Give the guy a cookie!"

Chuck looked at the teen sternly before turning his gaze back to the two Winchesters. He gestured them all forward as he lead them all back towards the gates.

"Come, it is not everyday that everyone gets to see an Archangel reinstated to their Glory"

Someone muttered something behind them about age and elderly privileges, but Lucifer knew who it was and thrust a wing back to smack them softly in the face. Yeshua let out a noise of alarm. Chuck shook his head in amusement as he lead them down the Axis Mundi, other angels looked over and smiled, some whispered excitedly to each other. It had been so long since they had seen the eldest together and not trying to harm one another. They hadn't walked far until they were stopped once again.

In the form of a young blonde angel, running towards them, a bright large smile covering his face.

"LUCI! LUCI!"

Lucifer spun around from his quiet conversation with Gabriel at the voice, a grin spreading across his own face as he took in the small angel running their way. He took a step and then another until he was running to meet the small child half way.

"BALTHY!"

Warm arms wrapped around the tiny angel as he was lifted up off the ground, swung up into the air, looking down in his big brother's face. Lucifer lifted the younger angel above his head, laughing right along with him. They stared at each other for a long moment in silence before the child giggled and wrapped his arms around his big brother neck. Lucifer laughed and wrapped the youth in a tight hug.

"Your back! Your actually back!"

Lucifer kissed the top of the of the golden head, "I am back Little One, and I'm here to stay this time around."

The small angel snuggled in closer, Lucifer buried his nose in the youth's wild blonde hair. He felt cold wetness on the front of his tunic and he lifted his head from the younger angels hair, smiling slightly as he heard the muffled sobs.

"Kiddo? What ever is wrong?"

Balthazar sniffled harshly, his grip tightening just a fraction.

"I really missed you Luci"

The Morning Star smiled a watery smile, pressing his lips tenderly to the boys hair.

"I have missed you more then you can ever imagine"

While Lucifer did not seem to be putting the boy, Balthazar (something that the Winchesters found astonishing) clinging happily, his arms wrapped around his neck, they still needed to make it to the center of the Axis Mundi. Where the Thrones sat. Where Lucifer would be reinstated to his title. The group simply carried on with the newcomer as if Balthazar had been with them the entire time.

"Awww, Luci, who knew you were such a softie!"

This time, Yeshua ducked the wing aimed in his direction, but was not prepared for the muscular arm that pulled him into a side hug/headlock. Lucifer laughed good naturadly at the young Savior.

"Watch it squirt, my softiness could come back to haunt you later"

Unseen by the others, a hand snuck down to the teenagers side and squeezed into the sensitive flesh. Yeshua let out a mad bark and shoved away from his elder brothers side. Balthazar laughed at his younger brothers predicament. Chuck shook his head at his begotten Son's antics. They made it to the very steps of the Throne room when they were stopped once more.

This time it was by Gabriel, as the Archangel let out a loud yelp and stumbled forward. They all turned to see what had caused The Messenger to make such a noise and loose his footing, and were promptly greeted by a very familiar grinning dark haired pale skinned child. He giggled hard as Gabriel gave mock breaths of shock and clutched at his chest, bending over at the middle.

"Gee Cas! Trying to give me a heart attack!"

This only served to make the boy giggle harder and run forward to fling himself at the Archangel. Gabriel laughed heartily as he wrapped his arms around the youth and lifted him up off the ground, settling him on his hip. The small angel (smallest they had seen yet) wrapped an arm around the Archangel's neck and looked down shyly.

"You didn't say bye Gabby"

Gabriel looked decidedly guilty at something that the Winchesters weren't privy to. He nodded slowly and lifted the child's chin up with a finger.

"I know bucko, and I am so so sorry"

The small angel smiled softly as he pressed a tiny kiss to his big brothers cheek.

"'s ok Gabby"

Gabriel smiled softly, bending forward to press a gentle kiss to his forehead, "Castiel, you are the best baby brother a guy could ask for"

At this statement, there was two exclamations, one from Dean and another from Yeshue. The hunter's outburst was over shadowed by Yeshua's as the younger stepped forward and wrapped an arm around the younger angels shoulders. Cas giggled as he looked over at his younger brother.

"Cas, Cas my good man, don't give in so easily, you could milk this one so hard!"

Castiel giggled his small hand when Gabriel rolled his eyes playfully and shoved the teenager away.

"Luce," The Morning Star looked over at him with twinkling eyes, "Whatever you were gonna do to the kid later...Do it"

Lucifer smiled woofishly at the kid, whom squeaked and ran up a few more steps to hide behind his Father as if the man would protect him from his big brother's wrath. Chuck wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders as he lead the group into the Throne Room. Chuck sat in the largest Throne, back straight as he gazed down at them all. Yeshua took up the Throne on his right, unlike his Father, he leaned back in the chair casually whilst making faces at Gabriel. The messenger, returning the faces just as he received them, walked up to a Throne sitting next to the young Savior leaning back into it just as his baby brother was, settling the young angel in his lap. Michael took to Chuck's left side, crossing one leg leisurely over the other, eyes shining into Lucifer's.

Raphael took up Michael's other side, smiling as his motioned Balthazar to him whilst his guardian was busy. Lucifer smiled as he set the younger blonde on the ground and watched as he scurried over.

Chuck smiled warmly at His son, happy to finally be welcoming him home once again.

"Lucifer, My son, it has been a long time waiting for this one moment-"

The entire thing took at least an hour. Yeshua had at one point stretched out over the side of his Throne and had promptly fallen asleep. Gabriel was leaning over on the arm of his throne, brushing his fingers through the young teenagers long locks, the young angel in his lap sleeping just as peacefully.

"Now, as the Morning Star once more, would you like the honor of waking your brother from his impromptu nap?"

Lucifer grinned his wolfish grin as he smiled and cracked his fingers.

* * *

 **Ok no idea where that came from, but no shame, no shame!**


End file.
